The ancient fuse evolution
by Krominicon
Summary: An ancient form of mega evolution has returned to only three people. One, an evil Pokemon trying to take over the world. The others, a champion and his Lucario that have no idea what potential ability they have. When the trainer's house is destroyed by an unknown force, he seeks revenge and finds out the truth to his parents death.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sat under a tree, my head pounding; shivering uncontrollably from the oppressive cold. Sitting in the middle of an endless forest, as the snow lightly fell around me. The constant convulsions were getting worse and worse; I decided that staying here was not going to help, I need to move.

"Brrr; why did he leave me here to die?" I wondered.

I knew whining wasn't going to help me at all, so I sat up and stared into the darkness of the ever green trees. I stood up, my back aching from sitting curled up in the soft powdery snow; my headache didn't help the situation either.

I slowly started walking, increasing my pace little by little. For a good long while, the only sound I heard was the sound of my own footsteps and the snow crunching underneath. I folded my arms and started moving them up and down, trying to create friction to warm my freezing body.

Suddenly, a low, ominous growl made me stop in my tracks.

"Oh no," I said under my breath, that I could see clearly in front of me. "This is it; some giant Pokémon is gonna jump out and tear you to pieces, Riolu."

I fell to my knees, hurting them in the cold snow. I sat and waited as the growl soon got closer as my end neared me. I turned my head just enough to see what was behind me. A massive Arcanine was slowly crawling towards me in a ready to pounce position.

I turned my head back to face forwards. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft footsteps of the Arcanine. The low growl turned into a ferocious roar.

He pounced.


	2. Chapter 1

i finally updated this, with a large amount of help from Jack Storm 448. go and check out his fan fics, they're pretty great.

Chapter 1

Diantha

I shot awake in a cold sweat, and sat there panting heavily for several moments. I lifted my paws and looked at them, noting how perfectly the soft pink skin in the middle was. I looked around and realized it was still dark.

_"What time is it?"_ I thought to myself.

I glanced at the alarm clock that sat between me and my trainer, Ethan Wilson. I looked over at Ethan, noting how his body moved up and down steadily as he breathed in his sleep.

I tried to steady my breathing, but I wasn't doing a very good job.

_"Okay Lucario, you can do this,"_ I told myself, "_Just, calm down."_

Lucario was my name, and what I was. I don't know how old I am, or if I had a better name at one point, but we just celebrate my birthday on the day Ethan found me as a Riolu.

I laid my head back down on the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep, but I was too afraid of having another nightmare.

_"That was a terrible dream too,"_ I thought.

I glanced back at Ethan wondering if I should wake him up. I decided not to; I could tell him in the morning. I turned my head back towards the ceiling, but I kept thinking of that nightmare I had just woken up to.

_It was so freaky,"_ I thought. _"It was almost as if it was real."_

I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander unattended. Fatigue soon took over, and there was nothing I could do to fight against it, so I let it put me into another sleep; this time, it was blissfully dreamless.

* * *

><p>The next morning was just like all the others in my life; Ethan woke up early to make breakfast, of course me and Ethan never really had to go to school because of how much money Ethan has. <span>(Sense; that doesn't make it.)<span> Most of the reason Ethan has a ton of money, is because he never really spends it; oh, and he's the champion of Kalos. That might have something to do with it.

I usually slept in late, really late, so Ethan always yelled at the top of his lungs from kitchen of our small house. And today was no exception.

"LUCARIO! BREAKFAST IS READY!" Ethan shouted loud enough to wake a Snorlax.

I opened my eyes as the delicious smell of eggs and toast entered my nose, and made my mouth water. I threw the sheets off of me, and ran downstairs as fast as the slippery wood floors would allow.

"Thanks; it smells amazing!" I said quickly.

"Good," Ethan said, smiling.

I grabbed a plate from the cupboard, with some difficulty on account of having paws, and set it down on the counter in the middle of our kitchen. Ethan loaded my plate full of eggs, and then placed two pieces of toast on top of them. I took a long sniff of the delicious food, then dug my fork in gratefully; the food tasted even better than it smelled.

As I chewed, I noticed that Ethan was still in his pajamas.

_"That must mean it's Saturday"_ I thought; I don't keep track of the days very well, since it usually just doesn't seem important.

In the middle of our meal a knock came from the door.

"Ugh, it's probably a bunch of girls looking for an autograph," He grumbled.

Being a celebrity brought all sorts of people, the news usually, trying to see what was going on in Ethan's life. It did turn out to be a girl, but not the one he had expected.

"Oh, it's you again," Ethan said to Diantha. "Have you come to 'reclaim' your right as champion?"

"Yes, I have," Diantha said sarcastically.

"Well then go away."

We weren't overly fond of Diantha, but she completely loathed us. After I totally destroyed her and her Pokémon, she felt like she wasn't the champion anymore. Even though, technically, she was; we didn't wait in some giant castle all day for someone to come and challenge us, and no one ever did. Taking on challengers was her job.

"You do know that I won't leave you alone until I beat you, right?" She said smugly

"Yeah, and you do know that's never gonna happen, right?" Ethan snapped; he hated the fact that she knew where we lived.

"Well then, why don't you prove it?"

* * *

><p>Before we went into the D.I.Y. battlefield in front of our house (Ethan still in his pajamas), Ethan knocked on Asher's door; Asher was our neighbor, and he just so happened to be a professional referee.<p>

I stood ready on our side of the field, with Diantha staring at me as if she hoped she could knock me unconscious by force of will.

"THIS WILL BE A ONE-ON-ONE MATCH," Asher shouted, a little too loudly for just two people. "THE BATTLE WILL BE OVER WHEN ONE OF THE COMBATANTS IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE. BEGIN."

Ethan signaled for me to step onto the field, and I did so.

Diantha threw a poke ball into the air and yelled, "Go, Arcanine."

That made me pause.

_"An Arcanine?"_ I thought to myself.

I stepped opposite of the Arcanine and stared him down. I'd learned a long time ago not to underestimate an enemy, or overestimate either. I rooted myself there, and we waited; we both sat patiently waiting for our trainers to make an order.

"Lucario, Earthquake!" Ethan shouted.

I raised my fist into the air, and pushed down with everything I had. Once I made contact with the Earth, the ground shook violently. The Arcanine was launched a few feet into the air from the shockwave, taking heavy damage already.

Diantha scowled.

"Get up, now! Use flamethrower!" She yelled angrily.

Arcanine got up clumsily; he had immense amounts of rage radiating off of him. Even without my ability to sense the aura of others, you could see it in his eyes. The same rage that drove the Arcanine in my dream. He opened his mouth wide, and let loose a huge tongue of flame at me.

"Dodge it, Lucario." Ethan said, yawning; he had no doubt as to my ability to do so.

I jumped into the air just before the fire made contact with me.

"Good, now use Flash Cannon Lucario."

I did so, and shot a shining beam of concentrated energy straight at Arcanine.

Arcanine flew right into Diantha, knocking it unconscious. I landed exactly where I had been before and smiled, knowing what Diantha's reaction would be.

"ARCANINE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE, LUCARIO WINS; WHICH MEANS THE VICTORY GOES TO ETHAN!" Asher yelled.

Diantha struggled to return Arcanine to his poke ball, then she yelled, "This isn't over Ethan, you hear me? NOT OVER!"

With that, she stomped off, shoving Asher to the ground.

"Well, isn't she a big baby; sheesh," Asher said under his breath.

Diantha turned on her heel and glared at Asher, who raised his hands in innocence.

I was still thinking about the Arcanine that Diantha had, when Ethan said cheerfully, "Let's go Lucario; breakfast is getting cold."

When we got inside, I was surprised to see that my food was still warm.

"That battle was faster than I thought," I said.

"Not very surprising if you ask me; you're crazy strong, Lucario," Ethan said, smiling at me; I smiled back.

After we got showered and ready for the day, we decided to go and visit Ethan's sister, Krorrina. She's the gym leader of the Shalour City Gym. Our house wasn't too far from Shalour, so we could walk there easily. We talked a little as we walked down the asphalt road that led from our house to Shalour.

"Remember, you can't talk to anyone; not even to Korinna, okay?" Ethan said.

"Yes I know; you've been telling me this ever since I was a Riolu," I said rolling my red eyes.

"I know, but I'll keep reminding you; because one day you're going to forget," Ethan said, looking me in the eyes and smiling. "And when that day comes, I am going to say, 'I told you so'."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes again.

As we neared the gate for Shalour City, we stopped talking, for fear that someone would hear me.

We walked through without any problems from the desk person that sat in all the gates. We exited the gate and walked through the road towards the huge Shalour City gym. As we neared the gym a little girl exited the building.

Her head hung low, making her brown locks of hair cover her face. From our point of view, she looked like she was only eight or nine.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted to the girl.

She looked up at us, her face definitely looked eight or nine. Her dress made her bright green eyes pop out.

"Did you lose to Korrina?" Ethan asked as we got close enough not to yell.

"Yeah," She said looking down at her shoes again. "My Flying types were no match for her Hawlucha."

"My sister's Hawlucha is pretty strong." Ethan said apologetically.

The little girl's eyes went wide.

"Your Korrina's brother? So that means..." She trailed off.

"That I'm the champion?" Ethan said finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I suppose I am."

This made her eyes get even wider.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Sure," Ethan said hesitantly.

Ethan didn't really like giving out autographs, as it made too much of a commotion in town. That's why we live outside of Shalour City.

The little girl pulled out a notebook that said 'Autographs' across the front of the cover. Ethan opened it to the first page and saw only one name he recognized; Korrina. He signed his name right under hers and handed the notebook back.

"Thanks!" the girl said; then she skipped off, having already forgotten the battle she just lost.

Ethan smiled ruefully, and we turned towards the gym.


	3. Chapter 2

i updated this chapter with tons of help from Jack Storm 448. he is the one who actually edited it and fixed them. i just added what i thought would be a good idea.

Chapter 2

Lysandre's out

Ethan pulled the door open, and we went in; as we entered, a loud boom echoed from the arena where Korrina would be battling another challenger.

We kept on walking, in and saw a short, blond haired boy in a fighting stance. He shouted a command that was lost by another loud boom and a huge plume of dust.

As we sat down in the bleachers to the side of the arena, we saw the boy's Zangoose; it could hardly stand.

"Let's finish this Hawlucha, Flying Press!" Korrina shouted to her famed Pokémon.

This landed directly, as Zangoose was too slow to react, no matter how loud the trainer yelled. The Zangoose went down, and the brown haired trainer fell to his knees and returned the Zangoose to its Pokeball.

"That was a good battle," Korrina said, reaching her hand out to shake his.

The trainer glumly got up and shook her hand, and then turned toward the exit.

Korrina put her hands on her hips and sighed, then she looked around the gym and saw us. Her face immediately brightened; Ethan and her sister had a very good relationship, considering the fact that Korrina took care of Ethan for more than half his life, because their parents died in a car crash when they were both young.

"Hey!" She called out. "How's it going?"

"Good, how about you?" Ethan replied as we hopped off the bleachers.

"Oh, you know the usual, battling challengers all day," She said, sighing again.

They talked for a little bit longer, but none of their conversation really had any meaning to me. I scratched my chest idly, right around the short sliver spike that protruded from there.

I looked back at the two siblings when something Ethan said caught my ear, but I didn't quite catch it. Korrina nodded her head in agreement and started walking to the other end of the battle field. I looked behind me and saw Ethan walking to the opposite end. Then I knew what was about to go down.

I followed Ethan and stood in front of him waiting for Korrina to choose her Pokémon.

She pulled out a poke ball and threw it into the air and yelled, "Go Lucario!"

_"Oh great,"_ I thought._ "Did she have to choose her Lucario."_

But I just stood there, not complaining out loud.

Korrina's Lucario landed just ten yards away, and I glanced back at Ethan; he nodded and fiddled with the Mega Ring around his wrist.

"Ready?" Ethan asked.

I nodded and looked back at my opponent.

"Mega Evolve!" Ethan shouted as he pushed the button on the ring.

I could feel the energy from Ethan spilling into my body, and making me transform. I glowed for a moment, then a loud echoing boom clarified that I had finished mega evolving. I looked down at the changes that had just happened; my body's fur was changed to a goldish yellow, and my feet and hands had changed to a red. The spikes on my wrists had gotten bigger, and a second set had grown behind them; same with the ones on my feet.

I looked up and saw that Korrina had done the same thing with her Lucario. I looked at my opponent, and he looked back; I had a feeling that he knew how this was going to end.

"Bulk up Lucario." Ethan said.

I flexed my arms and could feel my strength growing.

Korrina shouted to her Lucario, "Use power up punch!"

Lucario dived at me super-fast, but I jumped right at the last second, feeling the link between me and Ethan telling me to dodge. As I floated right above Korrina's Lucario, he looked up at me and saw what I was about to do.

"Lucario, now use close combat!" Ethan shouted.

At that order, I dived downward and smashed my fist against my enemy's back making him yell in pain as he fell, and slid to the other end of the field.

I spun around quickly, as to not expose my back to my opponent. I watched as the other Lucario tried to stand; he managed to get back to his feet, but just barely. He stood there and wobbled, not making a move. I knew that this battle was over, so I didn't attack. Lucario looked at me with those blue eyes, I could sense that he was in a lot of pain from that hit.

I continued to watch, and when he began to lurch forward, I bolted towards him and caught him from falling into the floor. I held the majority of his weight as I waited. Both Ethan and Korrina watched me hold up the other Lucario, and Korrina finally realized that the battle was over; she pulled out her poke ball and returned him.

A sarcastic clap coming from the bleachers caught my attention. I looked up, to my dreadful surprise, to see Lysandre. Lysandre was a terrorist who was put in jail after me and Ethan beat the tar out of him and his Team Flare goonies.

"Very good job, Lucario; I am impressed, as usual," Lysandre said, smiling evilly.

Ethan gave him the death stare, as if he was trying to melt him with his imaginary laser vision.

"What are you doing out of jail, Lysandre?" Ethan growled at him.

"What do you mean?" Lysandre said looking as calm as ever. "I thought you knew that they let me out."

"No, I didn't," Ethan said with obvious distaste in his voice. "And I seriously don't believe you."

"And I can understand why you would not trust me when I told you this," Lysandre said changing his voice into a sadder tone. "But you still should; everything I tell you right now is only the truth. I only ask that you answer my questions in truth as well."

"Fine, I will listen," Ethen said, shooting Lysandre another laser death stare. "But that doesn't mean I'll believe everything I hear."

"For starters, I know some secrets that I bet you wouldn't like in the public," Lysandre said.

This made me listen for sure.

"So," Lysandre continued, "If you don't want those secrets out on the internet, then I suggest you listen carefully." Lysandre no longer had his calm demeanor, "I have a friend who, if anything happens to me, will immediately press the 'post' button; and the entire world will know your secrets." Now he was sounding even more evil.

Ethan began to tap on his thighs, like he did when he got really nervous.

"What do you mean by, 'secrets'?" Ethan asked.

Without a word, Lysandre started walking down from the bleachers.

When he finally got close, I stepped in between them.

Lysandre smiled again, "You can step out of the way now, Lucario. I won't hurt Ethan, if that's what you think is going to happen."

I still didn't budge; I just stood there, looking into Lysandre's unnaturally red eyes.

He leaned forward really close to my face but I didn't flinch; I could smell his breath, and believe me, it didn't smell very great.

"I know your secret as well, Lucario; I don't understand why you don't just talk to me directly."

I froze.

_"This is bad, very bad"_ I thought; letting a little bit of surprise leak onto my face.

Lysandre nodded his head, and backed up one step. I stepped out of the way, and let Lysandre talk to Ethan. I glanced at Korrina from the corner of my eye; she looked very worried.

"And now for you Ethan," Ethan cringed.

"Dude, your breath smells awful," Ethan said, a little too loudly.

Lysandre scowled at Ethan, and Korrina stifled a laugh.

"This is not a time to mess around, Ethan; I know what you and Lucario can do together," Lysandre said; Ethen's face went pale.

"Why don't you give a little demonstration?" Lysandre said, loud enough for Korrina to hear him.

"Demonstrate what Ethan?" Korrina said.

I backed away and released the energy holding me in my mega form, changing back to my normal form. I looked at Ethan, trying to see what was going on in his mind.

Ethen sighed, "Okay then." He started grinning, "Are you sure you want to see it?"

I have no idea what would be so amusing, Lysandre's blackmailing us.

"Yes, of course I would. That is a ridiculous question," Lysandre said way too eagerly.

Ethan sighed, again, then backed a good seven steps from Lysandre. He steadied his breathing to a slow in and out. He looked at me, he was still grinning. But I knew that he was totally serious about this.

A stab of nervousness and giddiness went through my gut; I suddenly had butterflies in my stomach.

Ethan closed his eyes and cleared his mind. We waited for a moment before we started.

He grabbed my hand in his right hand and put it over the mega ring.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

I pushed down on the mega ring, and instantly I was overwhelmed by the sudden rush of extreme power pumping into my body. I fell down to my knees and yelled, doing my best not to explode. Then the flood ended just as suddenly as it had started. I looked up at the scared face of Lysandre, then I stood up and looked down at myself. There were a lot of features that were different from my mega form; my arms had a very visible blue glow around my paws. I also spoke with a voice that didn't seem like mine; more like mine and Ethan's combined.

**"You see it now?" **I said.

Lysandre looked like he just wet his pants, "Yes I do see it, and I am not very surprised."

This last comment wasn't very convincing.

**"Good, because you look like you just wet your pants,"** I said, trying my hardest not to laugh.

Korrina, on the other hand, couldn't hold in her burst of laughter. I turned and looked at Korrina; she looked utterly shocked, and amused at the same time.

"I didn't think that anyone could still do that," She said, a little out of breath.

This made me tilt my head in confusion. But before I forgot, I turned and faced Lysandre again.

**"Why are you still here?"** I asked in a threatening tone.

Lysandre tried to reply, but couldn't really because he just kept on stuttering.

**"Whatever, I don't really care; just leave,"** I growled and raised my paw, which held an Aura Sphere.

Lysandre got even paler, then he started backing away, "W-w-well, just re-remember; you're n-not the only one who can do that f-f-form of mega evolution."

This startled me; as far as we'd known, Ethan and I were the only two who were able to do this.

"What do you mean, we're not the only ones?" I asked. "We should be the only ones in the world who can do this."

"Well, there is one other you obviously don't know about," Lysandre said, seeming to have regained control of his voice, "And he's going to be a great king for this world."

At that comment, Lysandre bolted for the door and got out a poke ball. I tried to chase him, but when I got outside he was already flying away on a Flying-Type Pokémon I couldn't identify.

_"Crap,"_ I thought. _"This is really bad."_

Just then, Ethan's thoughts interrupted mine.

_"What do you think he's planning?"_ he asked

_"You know perfectly well I have no idea."_

We walked inside, and saw Korrina had moved to the lobby and was waiting for us.

"We need to go to my house," she said angrily, "Now."


	4. Chapter 3: Questions and Answers

Sorry guys if this chapter is super short and insignificant. I was in a short writers block and thought that some of the questions you might be having just need to be answered. so just bear with me here. but i promise if you keep on reading it will get a lot more interesting, i plan on putting some pretty crazy plot twisting, so just follow it so you get the updates and new publishes.

i do not recommend skipping this chapter if that is what you're thinking, i will answer some questions that you might have. if you have anymore just leave a review and i will try to put that into my story. (Maybe). if you still have questions just pm me and i will just answer those to the best of my abilities without spoiling anything dramatic.

so enjoy, or not, however you want to put it.

(Update notice:2) i will put this update thing on most of my chapters. it just says what i put in each update. if you don't think it's a good idea then just tell me and i will take them out.

anyway to the update stuffs. i added a bunch of stuff one person in particular, jack storm 448, pointed out. his help was pretty awesome. so you guys should go and check out his story's. they are just as awesome as he is.

anyways, here it is. enjoy, hopefully.

Chapter 3

Questions and Answers

Korrina just watched us expectantly as we sat on her couch in her living room. We were still in our combined form. I haven't exactly come up with a name for our form with me and Ethan combined. "Hi." I said. Korrina covered her smile with her hand. "So, do you have any questions?" She just nodded, not trusting her voice.

Her first question didn't surprise me.

"How did you find out that you two could do fuse evolution?" She asked

"What evolution?" neither me nor Ethan had any idea what 'fuse' evolution was.

"Fuse evolution. It's an ancient form of evolution that would require two people, a human and a Pokémon that could mega evolve. There were only three people that could do it in history. One of them was evil and had learned how to do it alone, but no one knows how." Korrina was silent for a moment then said, "Do you want to know the whole backstory from like, a thousand years ago."

"That would be helpful."

"Well, like I said it started around a thousand years ago. We think that the two people who discovered mega evolution, a man and his Lucario, also learned about Fuse evolution. But no one is certain because there were only a couple of times people saw him use it. And those accounts also stated that he had immense power of the aura, as in he knew how to gain an unlimited source from the living things around him. Even straight from the Earth itself. But with being able to do this, others naturally wanted this power too. So, tons of people and Pokémon tried, but only one succeeded, and he found out how to do it himself without a partner. He was a Blaziken. But Blaziken's don't usually have much power over their aura. So this Pokémon had to find a new way to harness his new found power. In his research he found a book that was wrapped in chains. When he opened the book, it released a new evil into this world; Dark aura. No one knows where it came from, or who could've created such an awful thing.

Dark aura possessed any who tried to control it, and it ended up controlling you instead. When the helpless Blaziken saw his wrong doing, he tried to end it with the only other two fuse evolving people. But he was too late; the Dark aura had already taken over his body. This event reigned havoc for the people of ancient Kalos. He destroyed entire cities without much effort. Nobody could do anything, so they all went into hiding. Not even the two fuser's, as people call them, could do anything. For years they waited, until finally his power depleted and he went into a protected coma. Nobody knew where his sleeping body was buried, if it was even buried. Many scientists tried to solve this mystery but to no avail. Even to this day, no one has any idea where he would be." Korrina finished her story with a sigh and looked at me expectantly.

Well that answered our question. "So, what you're saying is that he could be hiding now, waiting to wake up and cause destruction again?" She nodded. This scared me. A lot.

"You and Ethan could potentially be descendants of those other fuse evolvers." Korrina said this without much guessing in her voice. She probably thought she was right.

"Well then, maybe we should get our story over with now, so we can have time later?"

Korrina nodded and I started our story.

"We totally found out by accident. Ethan and I were training with my mega evolution. Ethan was apparently messing with the mega ring and ended up turning it upside down. When he did that, I was immediately transformed back to my normal form. So while it was upside down Ethan tried to push it again but to no avail. So he asked me to push it and I did and then we turned into a very much more powerful version of me and Ethan combined. When we learned we couldn't separate at first Ethan started freaking out. His thoughts gave me a major headache. It took about ten minutes before we could finally separate and when we did Ethan wasn't wearing any clothes." Korrina didn't speak the whole time I told this story.

"So then why doesn't Ethan ever talk with your mouth?" She asked

What bothered me the most was how unsurprised Korrina. I didn't answer her question first, instead I asked my own. "Why aren't you surprised? I feel like you're too calm for something like this to be happening."

Korrina laughed, "Of course I'm surprised, I 'm just really good at hiding it." I thought this was a stupid excuse but I didn't want to stay on the topic. "So, are you going to answer my question?" Korrina asked. I nodded.

I had to think about this one for a second. "Well this is only the third time we have ever done this, and I hadn't ever really thought about that. But I think it's because it's my, or our body's just stronger but I have more control over it, maybe."

"What do you mean by maybe?" I had expected this question.

"I mean, I have no idea if I am right or wrong. It's just a theory."

I started to feel the strange tingling sensation that told me that we could finally separate. "I think we can separate now." I told Korrina. She nodded and said, "That would be awesome."

"Ok then we need to back to my house." I said. I could feel our face blushing. Ethan was grateful for the fur covering our face. (I didn't have total control over this form).

When we got to our house Korrina stayed in our living room and turned the television on and waited there for us to be done.

I walked into our room and closed the door. I had to crouch through the doorway.

I stood in the very center of the small room. I was the only one who had to do anything this time. I took a deep breath and released the power and let it disperse into the air. There was a blinding flash and a loud boom as everything in the room was shaking like crazy.

I was in my normal form looking at the carpet. I could hear Ethan panting nearby. I stood up and went to our dresser and grabbed some clothes for Ethan, I through them to him. "Thanks Lucario. Why don't you go and wait for me with Korrina."

I walked out as Ethan began to put his clothes on. I went and sat down next to Korrina, she was watching my every move. I just sat there watching the hall way where Ethan should come out any minute now.

Ethan sighed as he walked out into the room. He smiled to Korrina and said, "Hey. How are you Korrina?" Korrina smiled back nodding to him. Then Ethan looked at me and I could tell from that he was going to share some very deep secrets.

"So, what do you want to know Korrina? I can tell you a lot of things about me." Ethan said. "But there is something I need to tell you something before you ask anything."

"Ok, what do you need to tell me?" Korrina asked.

"So, just make easier on Lucario, I'll let him share it."

"What?" Korrina said looking to me.

"This is how." I said. This made Korrina let a small gasp. "If I couldn't talk, I don't think I would have been able to talk to you when me and Ethan had combined." I said smiling to her.

"But, what?" Korrina said with a confused look.

I just shook my head and rubbed my eyes, "Well now you know, if you have any other questions for like a backstory then ask Ethan, but that is another story for time. Unless Ethan wants to get it over with now."

Korrina looked at Ethan like She was expecting him say something.

He almost about to but I decided to save Korrina the overly long backstory and told her the shortened version.

So I told her how right when Ethan found me he had the Mega Evolution Guru create a link between us. This link could go all the way across the world, but at a small cost. I'm not able to talk with my aura. So If I wanted to talk with a person, I would have to do it out loud, and since I couldn't really do that, Ethan taught me English. But he kept it a secret, he thought it would make everyone freak out.

After I finished my explanation Korrina was silent. We all just sat there in silence, Ethan was the one to brake it. "So, what do you think?" He asked with a hopeful look.

"I-I think it's amazing. This explains so much of why you started acting weird so many years ago." Ethan frowned "I just can't believe I didn't think of doing the same thing. Well then again, Lucario's are much more intelligent than most other Pokémon." Korrina said.

Ethan sat down next to his sister. She just looked at the ground in front of her letting her mind digest everything that I had just told her. She let out a nervous laugh, her one laugh turned into a string of laughs until she couldn't stop and began to cry because of how hard she was laughing. Her laughter began to spread to me and Ethan and we were eventually all laughing.

I fell to the floor and curled into a ball to try and stop my laughing from hurting me.

As we began to calm down a knock came from the door. Ethan got up to answer it and opened the door to see Diantha, looking like she just took a mud and rock shower in her clothes.


	5. Chapter 4: The Beginning of Our Journey

like i said in chapter three, i need ideas! i want everyone to like this so please give me ideas for plot twists and different characters. i do have an emergency chapter five in case it takes to long to get reviews, so then i will have to put all the ideas you give me into chapter six, or something. Please review when you read this.

Sorry if the chapters are to short, this is my first fan fiction so yeah. Enjoy!

(Update notice 2) i added some more interesting stuff into this. review if you liked it.

Chapter 4

The Beginning of our Journey

Ethan's smile instantly fell into an angry sneer. Diantha looked like she had tried to go all the way across Kalos without anything but herself. "Are you okay?" Korrina said.

Ethan still stood there, his anger leaving him and being replaced by sympathy. Diantha started to fall forward and Ethan had to catch her and hold her up. I jumped up and helped Ethan put her on the couch. When we laid her down we saw that she had fainted. Ethan looked up at me with a worried expression.

Diantha began to stir after a little while and looked up at all of us. "What happened?" Diantha groaned.

"Well for starters why are you here?" Ethan asked. I guess that Ethan's feelings toward Diantha had changed from seeing her in this weekend state.

Diantha's eyes got really wide and she said, "The Elite four has been taken over by, by, some crazy Pokémon person thing." She started hyperventilating.

"Okay, calm down Diantha you're going to pass out again." Korrina said.

She started to breathe slower but still a little too fast for me not to worry.

"What do you mean the elite for was taken over?" Ethan asked urgently.

Then it hit me like a bucket of ice water. I looked at Ethan and transferred a message through our link, 'I think it's the Dark aura person from Korrina's story.' He looked at me and nodded.

"Why don't you just rest here for tonight, Diantha?" Ethan offered, but Diantha was already almost asleep. "Ok then. Well me and Lucario discovered something."

"I think that I already put it together." Korrina said grimly, "Lysandre isn't in charge anymore."

"So should we do something about it? This seems pretty serious." I asked.

"I don't know, it's getting pretty late. We should get some sleep, we're going to make a visit to the elite four tomorrow." Ethan said.

That night we had Diantha sleep over hear and none of us were that hungry so we didn't bother to make dinner. Korrina also thought that it would be best to sleep over too, none of us argued.

I went to get a sleeping pad to sleep on the floor so Korrina could sleep in my bed. Korrina said that she could sleep on the floor but I insisted. I wasn't about to let a guest sleep on the floor.

When we were all situated I laid down and almost instantly went to sleep.

That night, I had another one of my freaky dreams.

I opened my eyes and I was standing in the middle of a large room surrounded by a massive ring of fire. And there at the very end stood Lysandre, a smug look on his face. I was about to jump and try to smash him when a figure walked out of the darkness next Lysandre which made me hold my ground. This tall figure had to at least seven feet tall. He wore a black hooded cloak so I couldn't see his face. For a moment we just stood there and stared at each other not moving. The personage raised his hand into the air and aimed it at me. A loud echoing laugh emitted from his unseen mouth and a huge ball of fire released from his hand that was outstretched in front of him. The ball of fire came souring at me and right as it struck me in the chest and blew me into a million pieces I woke with a start.

I sat up, panting. 'Wow that was another awful dream.' I thought. I continued to stay sat up and didn't move until a different sent entered my keen sense of smell. Smoke.

I jumped up and bolted into the hallway and saw a light glowing coming from the living room. I ran into the room that Diantha had been sleeping in and saw that half of the room was on fire including the door. But luckily Diantha wasn't on that side. I quickly picked up Diantha and sprinted to the bedroom that Korrina and Ethan were still in.

I set down Diantha and started shaking Korrina awake and sending Ethan physic messages making him jump.

"What's going on Lucario? Why on Earth are you waking us all up at two in the morning?" Ethan said very wearily.

"Well, the house is on fire." I said trying not to sound stupid. I kind of failed.

"WHAT!?" Ethan shouted waking everyone else up fully. "Our house is on fire!" I just nodded and walked to the window.

Ethan jumped and sprinted for the door and grabbed the handle but pulled his hand back quickly when he realized it was really hot. The fire was spreading unnaturally fast. Just then small amounts of smoke started coming in from under the door. Ethan grabbed some dirty clothes and stuck them in the crack.

I looked at the window for a moment before forming an aura sphere and attempting to blow a hole in it. My aura sphere didn't even leave a scratch. "What the heck." I tried again but got the same results. I tried close combat but only shook the wall. Then I realized I had just punched a sheet of metal.

There is only one metal on earth that could do that; Auranium. This extremely rare metal could absorb aura attacks and high frequency sounds. It also absorbed vibrations like another rare metal called Vibranium. But only Auranium could absorb aura.

With the smell of smoke starting to fill the air I began to panic. I started frantically trying different attacks on the wall, but it added up to nothing.

Aura sphere and close combat didn't do anything so I tried flash cannon but the metal just bounced off and flew into the ceiling. I looked back at the door and I could see little flames beginning to lick the inside edges of the door. "Oh no." I whispered. I looked at Ethan hoping that he would have an answer. Then I had an idea, Ethan and I just needed to do our special fuse evolution.

"Ethan, we need to fuse evolve together." I said to him. He nodded and he turned the mega stone upside down and I walked towards him and pushed down on his wrist.

The same powerful surge of energy rushed into my body as we combined ourselves. When it was over I had to crouch down a little bit to keep myself from hitting the ceiling.

I used another aura sphere; this one was about ten times as powerful as it usually is. This made a considerable dent in the wall. I guess Auranium had a limit. I did it again, deepening the dent. I did this about four more times until there was a tiny whole in the center, pretty much destroying the integrity of the Auranium metal. I used a close combat and ripped right through the weekend metal.

The whole was wide enough to fit Korrina and Diantha through. So I picked them up and dropped them though the whole. By now the door was entirely engulfed in flames and was making it hard to breathe. The fire was spreading much faster than I would have liked it too.

I couldn't fit in the hole I made so I widened it with a quick bone rush and jumped through. I ran to the road where the two girls were waiting. I ran on the path and made a good distance between me and the house, but right when I touched the asphalt road and made debris from the house fly everywhere. I covered Korrina and Diantha just before a large piece of wood was about to crush them. The wood just bounced off my back. This totally blew my mind.

I turned to see what was left of our house.

There was pretty much nothing left. The foundation of course wouldn't be affected much by the fire. But everything else looked like a house sized bon-fire. "This is awful." I said. "What is Ethan going to do?" I murmured. 'I'll tell you what,' Ethan said I the back of my mind. 'I'm going to find the person who did this, and beat the tar out of them.'

That was reassuring.

Just then a loud siren started came around the bend on the road. We all turned to see flashing lights of a fire truck and an ambulance. As they sped around the corner a dark figure jumped from the trees around the road in front of the lead ambulance. The emergency vehicle tried to stop as its wheels screeched against the asphalt. The fire truck was too slow to react and ran into the back of the ambulance. This made it lurch forward even faster and headed straight for the dark figure.

The person or Pokémon held his hand out and the two cars stopped on impact, leaving a massive dent in the front of the ambulance.

"Who in all of Kalos could have that much power?" I muttered softly. 'Who do you think dimwit? The Blaziken, of course. The one with the Dark aura.' Ethan shouted in my head. I face palmed myself and said, 'Duh! Why wasn't that my first thought?'

It turned around and faced us for the first time. It removed its hood and revealed the face of a mega Blaziken.


	6. Chapter 5: The only other one

Sorry this took me forever to get out. i had all sorts of crazy things going on, like thanksgiving and other family affairs. i would also like reviews, like tell me if this story makes you want to read more. also tell me if i made any errors, and leave suggestions.

well here it is, enjoy.

(Update notice:2) i added way more action in my opinion. i also got help from Jack storm 448, i believe i have mentioned him before. GO CHECK OUT HIS STORYS! highly recommended.

Chapter 5

The only other one

I stood there, not very surprised, but I still had no idea what to do when the Blaziken removed his hood. The Pokémon began to walk closer and this woke me from my daze.

I held my hand out in front of me and focused all I had into the aura sphere I was about to make. The blue sphere grew in size extremely fast and in no time was larger than my head and highly explosive. When The Blaziken was ten feet away I unleased the massive aura sphere.

The Blaziken made no move to dodge and I landed a perfect hit, right in the middle of his chest. A loud boom followed by and explosion erupted from the orb and would have normally killed a human instantly. But the Blaziken walked out of the fire around it. The only damage I did was burn his black cloak. With his cloak being gone I was able to confirm that he was in a mega form, but was about as tall as me and had a massive body.

I stepped back, "What do you want?" I growled.

This amused the Blaziken, "To find out all I can about you Lucario." He didn't stop walking the whole time he talked.

"You're that Blaziken with the Dark aura aren't you?"

He smiled, not an evil smile but a devilish smile. One that made you want to cave in his skull and burn all that remained. "So I see that you're well informed about you're past aren't you?" His voice was not like ours where it was two different ones combined, it was relatively normal, but deep enough that it matched his size.

"I was right then."

"In a way, yes and no. I am not to my full power yet, so I intend on gaining a massive army beforehand. An army that will help me take over the world. Starting with Kalos." This sent a shiver down my spine.

"So you don't want to cause massive amounts of destruction?"

"Oh no, I still want to do that. But I just need a reason to. So I decided, since I have so much power, even more than you could ever have, I should take over the world and shape it however I want it to." He stopped walking and stood about five feet away.

I launched another aura sphere at him, but instead of exploding, he waved his hand and it veered upward and blew up in the sky. "Oh gosh, this isn't going to end well." I said out loud.

"You're right, it won't. But for now, I am going to just capture you. Then I will use later when I have captured everyone else I need.

"No, I don't think that's going to happen." I said. I turned around, which was possibly the stupidest thing ever. I tried to grab Korrina and Diantha so we could escape faster, but this Dark Blaziken had other ideas.

I felt a sharp pain in my back. It didn't knock me over, but it hurt like heck. I tried to ignore it, and grabbed the two girls in my arms. They seemed surprisingly light. I spun back and round and saw the Blaziken flying towards us, his fist covered in dark energy.

I jumped right over him and landed right behind him and booked it for the road.

I ran extremely fast but Korrina and Diantha weighed me down a little bit. In the middle of my run, about thirty guards dressed in black and grey jump suits with a fiery 'S' in their chest right above their hearts, jumped out of the trees and stopped us. All of them had a fully auto machine gun in their hands.

"Woah! Guns, seriously? I thought you were trying to capture us?" I shouted.

"We are, this is just a means of persuasion. We won't kill your friends, if you come with us silently."

"What about me?" I asked.

"I don't care if your friends are dead. But you on the other hand are too rare to kill. When I have you in my facility-" I cut him off by saying, "You mean the Elite Four?"

"Yes, once I have you there I will study you and find out how I can harvest your aura. Especially since you can't run out of it." I didn't know what to do.

This over powered Blaziken was creeping in behind us and there where thirty dudes in front of us with guns. Then I had an idea, I remembered what the Blaziken had just done with his hand. He must have used his dark aura and wrapped it around his hand for a super punch.

I dropped the two girls to the ground. "Back up." I said quietly.

I began to focus my aura around my right fist. It noticeably grew brighter and brighter. 'This is going to be fun.' I grinned and looked at the Dark Blaziken.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, he lost his smile when he saw my paw.

But he was too late, I was already dashing toward him at full speed. I made contact with his gut. He let out a soft grunt but otherwise didn't move. I looked up at him quickly and saw he had clasped his hands together and was about to bring them down on me. I tried to pull away but was too slow and he smashed the back of my head and I flew straight into the ground face first. "Ugh." I said muffled by the earth around me.

Wait, the Earth around me! I gripped the dirt and send an aura probe downward. I didn't have to look very far to find an extremely immense amount of auric power. Like I have absolutely no words at all to how much power resided in there. And I had access to it. I jumped into the air startling the Blaziken. I hovered the there, almost like I was flying. But I soon fell back down.

I reached downward again for the aura of the Earth and started drawing power from it. I started glowing brightly. The Blaziken started backing away. "What is this treachery?" he shouted. But I could hardly hear him over the sound of my own voice and the whole new conscious entering my mind.

"I am Leonidas!" this new voice shouted through my mouth. "The first ever to Fuse evolve. Who dare wakens me!" this guy scared the crap out of me. 'Uh, I did. I guess.' I thought hesitantly. 'And you're kind of in my body.'

"What is going on?" The Blaziken shouted.

I didn't seem to have any control over my own body, so this Leonidas being had total domination over me. This put me into a state of panic. 'I would really appreciate it if you got out of me.'

He didn't seem to notice but instead said to the Blaziken, "Splay. You will be destroyed here now, once and for all." So the Blaziken's name was Splay.

A deep growl escaped Splay's throat as he said, "No, I don't think so Leonidas. You're the one that is going down."

"But you aren't yet at your strongest, now are you?" Splay stiffened when Leonidas said this, still using my mouth.

Then suddenly all at once his being left my body and he appeared in front of me. What surprised me was that he was completely solid, and a Lucario too.

"I am here to end you now Splay. Prepare yourself." Splay raised his hands and produced two dark aura spheres and shot them at Leonidas. He effortlessly and gracefully dodged them, but they came straight for me. I instinctively raised my hands as they approached but was surprised when they stopped right in front of me. 'An aura shield? What can't I do with my aura?' I thought excitedly.

But I turned my attention back to the two other Pokémon, they were locked in fierce combat. But I have to say, Leonidas was definitely the most amazing Lucario I have ever seen. And he wasn't even in a mega form.

I just watched before I realized that I should be helping. I readied a small but quick aura sphere and aimed for Splay. I waited for the right moment to launch it, then I got another idea. 'Do you think I make this aura sphere heat seeking, or make it go directly for Splay?' I asked Ethan. 'Maybe, try putting some of your aura on Splay and make it target that.'

I did just that, it was pretty hard considering the fact that he was moving, but I could sense a small amount of my aura on him. So I ordered the aura sphere to go after that, or more like just told it my intent? I have no idea how it worked, but it did. The aura sphere went straight for him knocking him off balance long enough for Leonidas to take him down.

Splay lay on the ground panting as Leonidas place his foot on his chest in triumph. "You're not yet strong enough to beat me. So just give up, go back into your coma and we can end this."

Splay stopped panting all at once then grinned, "That's not going to happen." With one quick motion he knocked Leonidas to the ground and brought his fist down on his chest. On impact, Leonidas dissipated. Then he reappeared behind Splay. "That won't work. I am part of the Earth now, as long as I am touching the ground I am invincible."

Splay growled. He sat there crouched on the ground then jumped into the air and disappeared. I almost jumped after him, but decided against it.

I spun around and all the gun man that were behind me weren't there.

"What the heck?" I said to myself. I turning to Leonidas, "Who are you?" this was probably a stupid question.

"I am Leonidas." He said with a matter of fact tone.

"Well I know that, but like how did you get here?"

He nodded his head and thought for a moment. Finally he said, "I think that before I died, I put my soul into the earth to help whoever had to face Splay again."

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"I have no idea, it had to at least a thousand years ago. But I think it had to do with Arceus or something like that. It's all so vague." He turned towards the smoldering remains of our home. "Did he do this?"

"I think so, I have no idea really. But he had some Auranium that he replaced our wall with. He was obviously trying to kill us quietly."

"What's Auranium?" Leonidas looked pretty confused.

I didn't get to answer because we were interrupted by a voice behind me. "It's a very rare metal that can absorb auric attacks through some sort of energy transfer." I turned to see an old man. Well he didn't look that old but he had graying hair that was combed nicely, and had wrinkles on his face. He wore a light brown trench coat and black dress shoes.

"And who do you think you are?" I asked him. "Are you another one of those crazy people?"

He just laughed, "No no, I assure you I am not part of Team Spark. In fact I'm trying to stop them."

"Well then what's your name?" I asked, self-consciously making an aura shield in front of me.

"I am Looker." I had to stifle a laugh. This made him frown. "I am part of a secret service agency trying to take down Team Spark."

I couldn't handle myself any longer, I burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Looker asked.

I had to get control over myself before I could answer him, and when I did it was between gasps for air. "Yo-your name, is that your re-real name?" He didn't lose his calm demeanor though. He just waited for me gain full control of myself then he continued.

"Like I said before you interrupted me, I am part of a secret service agency trying to take out Team Spark before they destroy the world."

I didn't say anything but then I just remembered Korrina and Diantha. "Shoot, I forgot about the two girls!" Leonidas looked confused.

"What two girls, I didn't see anyone else here." Leonidas looked even more confused.

"Team Spark took them." Looker said this without much worry.

My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. 'What do we do Ethan? It's the champion and your sister.' I didn't get a response for a good while. 'We need to leave here first. Have looker meet us at the Battle Chateau when he can.'

I told looker what Ethan needed me too. He nodded and turned around turned back into the woods without another word.

I turned to see that Leonidas had left too. "Wow, I guess we're on our own now."


	7. Chapter 6: the end of the line

This chapter actually took me a while to write. i rewrote it like 5 times before i actually got it to this. then i got help from jack storm to edit it and fix errors.

Chapter 6

The End of the Line

We managed to get some clothes for Ethan; they didn't look very good, but they were better than nothing. They consisted of a bright blue hoodie with pink along the edge of the hood, urban camo jeans, green and yellow sneakers, and a green and purple hat that pushed his shaggy blond hair down. We mostly chose this outfit because of how well it disguised Ethan. We also picked up a new Pokéball that we linked to me. My last one was destroyed, but then again, we hardly ever used it anyway.

After that we headed straight for Camphrire town, not really bothering to sleep at all, in fear that we would be attacked. And Ethan didn't want to go straight to the Elite Four right away; when I asked why, he told me that he just had a feeling that we shouldn't be there right away. This sounded ridiculous to me, but he is the trainer, so I technically had to go along with it.

Camphrire was a humble little town, with a castle. It had quite a few homes, a standard Pokemon Centre, and couple of shops, but it was still a fairly small town. It was dark and we were tired so I didn't really worry about details to much. When we arrived we actually managed to get a few hours of sleep at the motel portion of the Pokémon center before we got ready.

"Why did we come here again?" I asked Ethan as we sat in our room that we rented, just as the first rays of dawn began showing up; Ethan was pretty relieved when the nurse at the desk didn't recognize him.

"It's a pretty remote town, if you think about it. I mean, it gets some tourists; but with these clothes on," he said, gesturing to his strange apparel, "I don't think anyone will recognize me."

"Okay then, but when you get attacked by an army of fan-girls, don't come crying to me," I replied doubtfully.

"Oh whatever, you'd help me," he said; I didn't answer him.

"Right?" he asked apprehensively.

I sighed; this was going to be a long day.

As if in answer to my thoughts, an explosion emanated from outside.

"Oh joy!" Ethan said in exasperation. "Should we just be quick about this and Fuse?" he asked.

"That might be a good idea," I agreed.

With that decided, Ethan stripped down to his underpants, and I pushed down on his keystone.

The now familiar surge of immense power pumped through my veins, and transformed us into our fused body.

_"Let's get this over with,"_ Ethan said in the back of my mind.

Instead of going through the building, I just jumped out the window; this was probably not the best idea. As I jumped from the window into the open air, I was met by an enormous sphere of dark energy. It knocked me out of the air and I landed in the dirt with a loud thud.

**"Okay, that hurt,"** I muttered through my teeth.

I tried to stand up, but was pushed back down by someone's fist that collided with the side of my head.

"Stay down, Lucario."

It was Splay.

"I don't think so," I said under my breath.

I quickly spun on the ground; taking Splay's feet out from under him, while kicking up a lot of dust. I took the chance to jump to my feet and escape the dust cloud.

My head throbbed from the last hit that Splay had landed, and I could feel a headache coming on.

_"I'm going to feel this tomorrow,"_ I thought.

I turned toward the cloud of dust that was starting to settle, and faced Splay.

**"You'd better leave, Splay; this isn't going to end well for you.**"

Splay's silhouette began to appear, and he started to chuckle.

"You think you can stop me? That's ridiculous," The dust finally dissipated and I could see him clearly now. "I am virtually invincible!" he shouted, spreading his arms out wide. "I am a god compared to you. You lack the training and knowledge to wield the power that you possess."

**_"That's enough, Splay."_** Splay turned around, and there stood Leonidas. **_"You have no business being here."_**

"You are interfering with something far beyond you, Leonidas." Splay spat, his voice full of hatred.

"**_Beyond me? You think that a correlation between the two of the most powerful beings on the Earth, is beyond the Earth itself?"_** Leonidas crossed his arms.**_ "You need to be taught more yourself, if you ask me."_**

"This petty Lucario is mine; I am going to kill him and take over the world." the dark Blaziken shouted.

Splay launched a wave of dark aura towards Leonidas. Leonidas disappeared from view then appeared right next to me.

I jumped at the sudden appearance. He radiated immense power; so much at that I felt little bits of his aura leaking into me.

**_"Splay."_**

Splay spun around, his eyes covered in a layer of pure darkness; as in, you could only see black. His hands were also covered in his dark aura; I copied him and did the same with my hands, and held them up in a defensive posture.

**_"You're too tense,"_** Leonidas said calmly.

I looked down at the Lucario.

**"Excuse me?**" I said.

**_"And don't go by the name 'Lucario' anymore."_**

I sighed, **"Now is not the time to give me pointers, or criticize my name."**

**_"But it isn't just a name; it's what you are,"_** Leonidas raised his hands in front of him, the ground began to shake.

Splay roared, unaffected by whatever Leonidas was doing, and charged. The dark aura around his hands left trails behind him that disappeared quickly. I replied with my own roar and charged right at him. He jumped into the air to try and come down on me.

I just kept on running straight, but my eyes never left him.

Splay began to descend and I jumped up and met his gut with my fist. He let out a soft grunt and clasped his hands together, and brought them down on the back of my head.

_"I fell for that again?"_

I flew straight into the ground, with a very audible thud. Pain lanced through my body, and I roared in agony. I couldn't pinpoint the source because it felt like every bone in my body had been shattered.

I just laid there unmoving as splay landed next to me; I looked up at him and painfully raised my paws in front of my face to defend myself.

He leaned forward and whispered, "Like I said, you don't have the ability to wield your power."

For some reason, this sparked anger in me; and that spark, quickly grew into a bonfire. Instinctively, I reached for the Earths store of Auric power and began to draw from it. My pain was forgotten, and replace by blind rage.

Splay backed away calmly as I began to float off the ground. The air around me started glowing blue, but Splay still didn't look surprised.

**"It's mine, not yours. You don't have it, and I clearly know how to use it; if I didn't, then I'd already be dead."**

My rage reached new heights when he didn't even flinch. My emotions were getting the best of me, but there was nothing I could do about it now. So I unleashed all my pent up anger, frustration, and pain in one Auric blast; it was devastating.

The amount of aura in my body was explosive; I had to release it, and who would be a better target than the crazy psychopath right in front of me.

I let loose a wave of energy in every direction and roared into the sky. I charged my entire body with aura and flew straight for splay. I was inches from his face when the first hint of fear entered his eyes.

I landed a blow right into his jaw, and sent him flying into a nearby building. I didn't pause to see if he would get back up, instead I chased after him, pulled him out of the rubble, and threw him into the air like a rag doll. I was in the air right above him faster that lightning, and I sent him plummeting to the ground with a direct punch to his back.

I followed him back down to the center of Camphrire town, and stood over him as he tried to stand. I let him stand up, and he looked at me with the barest hint of respect.

"You're pretty good," He said, but he didn't sound too hurt. "But not good enough."

He tried to swing a punch at the side of my head, but I ducked underneath his arm and landed a clean and powerful blow to his gut.

He hadn't anticipated my move, and he gasped as the air was driven out of his lungs; he flew into the water fountain, and it crumbled and fell on top of him. He just pushed the rubble aside and stood up, not a drop of water on him.

"Better, but you're still just not good enough," he taunted.

_"Wow, I am a real idiot."_

_"Yeah you are,"_ Ethan's voice filled my head. "_You're letting your emotions blind you; you can't do much of anything to him, if you hadn't already found that out. We just need to run and find a safe place to hide."_

**_Your trainer is right, Lucario."_** Leonidas's intervention was not appreciated.**_ "You need to find a place to train."_**

_"No. I need to finish this now, before any further damage is done. I'm not about to go run and hide; there has to another way, there always is."_

"Are you not going to fight anymore, Lucario?" Splay was taunting me again.

**"Yeah, I am."**

I had an idea; everything has aura, and everything depends on it to survive. So, what if I destroyed Splay's aura?

I immediately opened up my aura vision and looked at Splay. He didn't have the usual blue fire that should someone's aura; his was black. I had never seen aura like this before, but that wasn't about to stop me from trying to destroy it.

"I wouldn't try that, Lucario," Splay said, practically reading my mind. "It will only end with your death, and I have a promise to hold up, so I don't plan on killing you quite yet."

_"What promise could he have given someone?"_ I thought.

"You can't run either. I have soldiers surrounding this pathetic town, and they all have weapons far more dangerous to you than guns," Splay was smiling now; he knew that I couldn't escape. "Team Spark is not like all those other organizations. They don't take chances, they don't take no for an answer, and they definitely don't take prisoners. But you, my friend, are an exception."

As if on cue, soldiers dressed in the Team Spark jump suit jumped over fences, came through the gates, and surrounded us in seconds. One of them ran up to Splay and handed him a long sheathed knife.

He slowly pulled the knife out of its casing and said, "This, my dear Lucario, is an tempered Auranium knife," He held it out in front of him as he admired it. "My own group of scientists came up with it. Want to know what it does?"

He looked at me and smiled.

I just shrugged, not seeing anything we would lose now, and said, **"Sure, why not."**

Splay giggled like a little child, this disturbed me.

"Well then, when it meets the flesh of any living thing that has an Aura source in it, it sucks it out. Not entirely, just enough to put it on the brink of death. Now, if you don't want me to put this into to you, you'll come with us unconditionally. Otherwise, you will be experiencing more than just physical pain."

His last words hit me hard; I even felt Ethan flinch in the back of my mind.

**"You wouldn't dare,"** I growled.

"You underestimate me, Lucario. I'm more than willing to kill your two friends; the two that you forgot about last night."

Suddenly, my rage disappeared; all the aura I had borrowed left me, leaving me feeling like I just ran across Kalos as fast as I could non-stop.

_"Great, just fantastic,"_ Ethan said to me. "_There is no way out of this, let's just go with him and get this over with."_

**_No, you mustn't go with him. Remain defiant; don't let him call you Lucario anymore. Think of a name that would better suit you."_**

So Leonidas is still here.

_"What is wrong with me being called Lucario?"_ I didn't understand his problem with my name.

**_"Lucario is what you are, not who you are. You need to find a name that you like, not just call yourself what species of Pokémon you are."_**Leonidas said inside my head, because apparently he can still do that; it was kind of annoying.

_"How about Lucas?"_ Ethan suggested; it sounded good to me.

**"Don't call me Lucario anymore,"** I growled at Splay.

"Oh, okay then; what do you want to be called then?" Splay mocked.

I grinned and began to summon the Earths aura again, making me feel even more powerful.

**"Fear the name, Lucas."** I said.

Splay scoffed, "What an original name, Who came up with it; Ethan?"

This would have normally made me mad, but my emotions wouldn't come to me.

**"I am Lucas, and you call me that."**

I started flouting again, but this time I wasn't angry. I didn't feel any emotions, not even mercy.

I launched tendrils of aura straight towards Splay. He didn't even try to dodge them, but when they made contact with his Dark aura, he screamed in pain as I began chipping away at his life force. By now my aura vision and my normal vision had become one; I could see normally, yet I could also see the fire that represented a person's aura at the same time.

"What are you doing?" he shouted as he doubled over and curled into a ball. "How are you doing this to me?"

**"I'm going to end this right now. You'll never hurt another person."**

Splay's voice changed into a deeper voice and the air around him began darkening. **"I will hurt people for centuries to come."**

He was no longer writhing in agony, and he began to straighten up; my hold on him was slipping. He got up on one foot, then both, then he stood up straight; he made a thrusting motion with his hand, and my Auric choke-hold was broken completely.

**"This is the end of the line for you, Lucas. You'll never amount to anything more than a pathetic child, with power that he can't control."**

He lifted his knife in a throwing position, and I immediately threw up an aura shield. He flung the knife and I totally expected it to stop in midair, but it passed through my shield effortlessly. It struck me in the shoulder, and I was instantly filled with the most excruciating pain I have ever experienced.

It is impossible to fully describe what it felt like; my lungs felt like they would collapse any moment. My limbs wouldn't respond and I collapsed in writhing heap. It felt like lots of little pins were being stabbed into me; like when your foot falls asleep, but a million times worse.

Splay walked over to me twitching body and stood over me.

**"So, the hero of Kalos falls to a simple knife; how pathetic,"** He turned around and shouted to his army, **"Sedate him and load him onto a chopper, were heading back to base."**

The last thing I remember was screaming Leonidas's name but with no response. A soldier wearing a lab coat walked over holding a syringe; he injected its contents into me, and I knew nothing else beyond that point.


End file.
